The present invention concerns a partition system including a connection system for interconnecting the ends of adjacent partitions with multi-functional brackets that simulate post-type connectors, but that do not interfere with routing of wiring horizontally or vertically through the connection area.
Some partitions have panels with vertical side edges configured to be directly connected together, without using any intermediate post-type connector that spaces the vertical side edges apart. However, when the vertical side edges of partitions are directly connected together, there is no space at the connection for vertical routing of wiring, nor is there space at the connection for connecting a perpendicular partition thereto, unless the panel itself provides it. For this reason, partitions are often interconnected by post-type connectors to form offices. Usually, the post-type connectors having elongated vertical members that extend the height of the partitions. However, such post connectors tend to be undesirably expensive to manufacture, ship, and install. Further, most post-type connectors for panels have vertical structural components that to some extent interfere with horizontal cable routing. Thus, a less expensive, mechanically simpler, and more flexible connection system is desired.
One known partition system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760 utilizes a connection system consisting of an X-shaped center connector, arrowhead-shaped frame-engaging connectors, disk plates, and toggle clamps (see FIGS. 11-13 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760). Noticeably, the arrowhead shaped connectors and the toggle clamps have relatively complex three-dimensional shapes. Further, the clamp-type joint disclosed involves several components, and is relatively complex and expensive. Still further, if the clamp is improperly installed or not fully set, there is a risk of accidental and unexpected release. It is also noted that nothing in the arrangement of the '760 patent provides for supporting trim on its connection system to cover the joint formed.
Thus, a system solving the aforementioned problems and having advantages over known art is desired.